graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Wojna Pięciu Królów
|zakończenie = |miejsce = Westeros |konkluzja = Przeważające zwycięstwo rodów Baratheonów, Lannisterów i Tyrellów * Wyparcie Starków * Wyparcie Tullych * Mianowanie Boltonów na namiestników północy * Mianowanie rodu Baelish na najwyższych lodrów Tridentu Trwające konflikty na północy i krainach burzy (faza II) |strona1 = 20px|link=Joffrey Baratheon Król na Żelaznym Tronie † ---- 20px|link=Robb Stark Król Północy i Tridentu † ---- 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Król wąskiego morza (stracił siedzibę) ---- 20px|link=Renly Baratheon Król w Wysogrodzie † ---- 20px|link=Balon Greyjoy Król Wysp i Północy † |dowódcy1 = 20px|link=Joffrey Baratheon Lord Tywin Lannister, namiestnik zachodu i królewski namiestnik : Ser Jaime Lannister : Tyrion Lannister, królewski namiestnik : Ser Stafford Lannister† : Ser Kevan Lannister : Ser Daven Lannister : Ser Harys Swyft : Ser Gregor Clegane : Lord Andros Brax† : Ser Forley Prester : Ser Addam Marbrand : Lord Leo Lefford† : Ser Amory Lorch† : Vargo Hoat† : Lord Mace Tyrell (po zmianie stron) : Lord Randyll Tarly (po zmianie stron) : Lord Mathis Rowan (po zmianie stron) : Lord Roose Bolton (po zmianie stron) : Lord Walder Frey (po zmianie stron) ---- 20px|link=Robb Stark Król Robb Stark† : Lord Greatjon Umber : Ser Brynden Tully : Lord Roose Bolton : Ser Edmure Tully : Lord Rickard Karstark† : Lady Maege Mormont : Ser Wylis Manderly : Lord Jason Mallister : Ser Stevron Frey† : Lord Tytos Blackwood : Lord Jonos Bracken : Lord Galbart Glover : Ser Rodrik Cassel† : Ser Marq Piper : Vargo Hoat† (po zmianie stron) ---- 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Król Stannis Baratheon : Lord Monford Velaryon† : Ser Imry Florent† : Ser Axell Florent : Ser Rolland Storm : Lord Salladhor Saan : Ser/Lord Davos Seaworth : Ser Guyard Morrigen† (po zmianie stron) : Lord Bryce Caron† (po zmianie stron) ---- 20px|link=Renly Baratheon Król Renly Baratheon† : Lord Mace Tyrell, królewski namiestnik : Lord Randyll Tarly : Ser Loras Tyrell : Lord Mathis Rowan : Ser Guyard Morrigen : Ser Cortnay Penrose† : Lord Bryce Caron ---- 20px|link=Balon Greyjoy Król Balon Greyjoy† : Książę Theon Greyjoy (został uwięziony) : Królewna Asha Greyjoy : Lord kapitan Victarion Greyjoy : Lord Rodrik Harlaw : Aeron Greyjoy : Ser Harras Harlaw : Dagmer Cleftjaw : Lord Dunstan Drumm : Ralf Kenning† |siły1 = 20px|link=Joffrey Baratheon Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani : Ród Lannister : Rody zaprzysiężone Królewskiej Przystani : Rody zaprzysiężone Casterly Rock : Dzielni Kompanioni : Rody zaprzysiężone Wysogrodowi (po zmianie stron) : Rody zaprzysiężone Końcowi Burzy (po zmianie stron) : Rody zaprzysiężone dawniej Riverrun, teraz Harrenhal (pod przymusem) : Rody zaprzysiężone dawniej Winterfell, teraz Dreadfort (pod przymusem) ---- 20px|link=Robb Stark Ród Stark : Ród Tully : Rody zaprzysiężone Winterfell i Riverrun : Dzielni Kompanioni (po zmianie stron) ---- 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały : Rody zaprzysiężone Smoczej Skale : Najemne okręty Salladhora Saana : Rody zaprzysiężone Końcowi Burzy (po zmianie stron) : Niektóre z rodów zaprzysiężonych Wysogrodowi (po zmianie stron) ---- 20px|link=Renly Baratheon Ród Baratheon z Końca Burzy : Ród Tyrell : Rody zaprzysiężone Końcowi Burzy i Wysogrodowi ---- 20px|link=Balon Greyjoy Ród Greyjoy : Rody zaprzysiężone Pyke }}Wojna Pięciu Królów to ogromny, wielowymiarowy konflikt, odbywający się na terenie całego Westeros w latach - , chociaż nowe działania wojenne rozpoczęły się wraz z nadejściem nowego pretendenta oraz koronacją nowego króla Żelaznych Wysp. Jak wskazuje nazwa, w ciągu wojny pięć osób rościło sobie prawa do korony: Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon do Żelaznego Tronu, a separatyści Robb Stark i Balon Greyjoy chcieli uniezależnić swoje ziemie od Siedmiu Królestw. Wojna Pięciu Królów to główny konflikt militarny przedstawiony w trzech pierwszych książkach „Pieśni lodu i ognia”, „Grze o tron”, „Starciu królów” i „Nawałnicy mieczy”, a pokłosie i następujące konflikty odgrywają znaczną rolę w „Uczcie dla wron” i „Tańcu ze smokami”. Preludium Lord Robert Baratheon z Końca Burzy był jednym z przywódców rebelii, który obalił króla Aerysa II Targaryena, Obłąkanego Króla, i zakończył dynastię Targaryenów . Po pokonaniu królewskich sił i śmierci Aerysa II w , Robert został koronowany i władał wszystkimi Siedmioma Królestwami . By wzmocnić swoją pozycję, Robert poślubił Cersei z rodu Lannisterów w , zgodnie z poradą swojego przybranego ojca i namiestnika, lorda Jona Arryna A Wiki of Ice and Fire. W ciągu następnych lat dynastia została zabezpieczona dzięki narodzinom kolejnych następców: Joffreya ( ), Myrcelli ( ) i Tommena ( )A Wiki of Ice and Fire: Joffrey Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon. Jednakże podczas gdy Robert i reszta królestwa uważali dzieci za jego potomków, tak naprawdę zostały one spłodzone przez ser Jaimego Lannistera z Gwardii Królewskiej, brata bliźniaka królowej Cersei, z którym od lat miała kazirodczy romans . Jednakowoż brat króla Roberta, Stannis Baratheon w końcu zaczął być podejrzliwy wobec trójki dzieci króla. Podzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami z namiestnikiem Jonem Arrynem. Wspólnie zbadali tę sprawę i doszli do wniosku, że dzieci nie są potomkami Roberta, a wynikiem kazirodczego związku królowej Cersei i ser Jaimego. Zanim jednak zdołali rozpowszechnić wieści, lord Arryn zmarł niespodziewanie. Kiedy Robert wyruszył na północ, by wyznaczyć nowego namiestnika, Stannis, podejrzewając Lannisterów o morderstwo starego Arryna i nie chcąc zostać zabitym przez wspólne odkrycie, uciekł do swojego zamczyska na Smoczej Skale. Tak oto Robert pozostawał nieświadomy na zarzuty wobec jego dzieci i wraz z większością swojego dworu pojawił się u bram Winterfell, by mianować swojego starego przyjaciela, lorda Eddarda Starka, następcą lorda Arryna jako królewskiego namiestnika . Lord Eddard na początku chciał odmówić, lecz zmienił zdanie po odczytaniu sekretnej wiadomości od Lysy Arryn, wdowy po lordzie Arrynie i siostry żony Eddarda, Catelyn. Lysa uważała, że Lannisterowie zamordowali jej męża, przez co Eddard czuł się zobowiązany dołączyć do dworu królewskiego Roberta, by móc bliżej zbadać sprawę śmierci swojego opiekuna i zamieszaniu rodu Lannisterów w całej sprawie . Po sugestii króla, lord Stark zgodził się również na zaręczyny swojej córki, Sansy i następcy Roberta, księcia Joffreya . Podczas pobytu dworu króla w Winterfell, młodszy syn Eddarda, Bran, niechcący ujrzał królową Cersei i ser Jaimego w romantycznym uniesieniu w opuszczonej wieży i został wypchnięty z okna, by prawda nie wyszła na jaw . Stan Brana był krytyczny i zapadł w śpiączkę, ale przeżył upadek z wysokości . Po tym jak król Robert, lord Eddard i królewski dwór wyruszyli ku stolicy, do sypialni Brana przybył zabójca, ale został zatrzymany przez matkę chłopca i jego wilkora, Lato . By poinformować męża o ataku na ich syna, zraniona Catelyn wyruszyła do Królewskiej Przystani. Tam jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i obecny starszy nad monetą, Petyr Baelish, powiedział jej, że ostrze niedoszłego zabójcy należało kiedyś do Tyriona Lannistera, młodszego brata królowej Cersei i ser Jaimego . Kiedy lord Eddard rozpoczął dochodzenie w sprawie śmierci Jona Arryna, Catelyn napotkała Tyriona Lannistera w karczmie na rozstajach. Postanowiła zarzucić mu próbę zamordowania syna i aresztowała, powołując się swojego ojca, lorda Hostera Tully, by zebrać wsparcie wśród zebranych. To wydarzenie rozpoczęło konflikty na dorzeczu . Tymczasem w Królewskiej Przystani dochodzenie Eddarda po czasie umożliwiło mu własnoręczne odkrycie pochodzenia dzieci królowej Cersei. Honorowy Ned przytoczył swoje oskarżenia królowej prosto w twarz, by dać jej szansę uciec ze stolicy. Cersei odmówiła . Eddard planował podzielić się swoimi odkryciami z królem, kiedy Robert powróci z polowania. Jednak król powraca do zamku śmiertelnie zraniony przez dzika, wypadku, który został zaplanowany przez królową Cersei . Młodszy brat Roberta i starszy nad prawami, Renly, nieświadom pochodzenia swoich bratanków, zaproponował Eddardowi przechwycenie królewskich dzieci, by uniemożliwić Lannisterom przejęcie władzy po śmierci króla. Eddard odmówił, a Renly opuścił miasto, ku Wysogrodowi . Po śmierci króla Roberta, Eddard zaplanował zamach stanu, wyznając małej radzie, że to Stannis jest prawowitym następcą tronu, a nie Joffrey. Został jednak zdradzony przez Petyra Baelisha i straż miejską, aresztowany i zamknięty w lochu . Strony konfliktu z Winterfell, Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani, Ród Greyjoy z Pyke, Ród Baratheon z Końca Burzy oraz Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały.]] * 20px|link=Joffrey Baratheon Król na żelaznym Tronie: Joffrey Baratheon, rzekomy następca króla Roberta I Baratheona. Z początku wspierany przez krainy zachodu pod rodem Lannisterów i przez królewskie krainy korony, bezpośrednio zaprzysiężone Żelaznemu Tronowi. * 20px|link=Robb Stark Król Północy i Tridentu: Robb Stark, następca lorda Eddarda Starka z Winterfell. Okrzyknięty królem przez swoich chorążych, Robb wspierany był przez mieszkańców północy, jak i lordów dorzecza, zaprzysięgłych rodzinie jego matki Catelyn, Tullych. * 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Król na wąskim morzu: Stannis Baratheon, starszy z młodszych braci Roberta. Pierwotnie wspierany jedynie na Smoczej Skale przez lordów wąskiego morza, wkrótce zdobył lojalność większości krain burzy oraz rodu Florentów oraz kilku rodów z Reach. * 20px|link=Renly Baratheon Król w Wysogrodzie: Renly Baratheon, najmłodszy brat Roberta. Pomimo braku żadnego prawa do tronu, jako lord Końca Burzy, Renly zdobył wsparcie lordów krain burzy oraz Reach, poprzez ożenek z Margaery Tyrell, córki lorda Wysogrodu. * 20px|link=Balon Greyjoy Król Wysp i Północy: Balon Greyjoy, lord Żelaznych Wysp. Po nieudanej pierwszej próbie wyzwolenia, wojna dała Balonowi kolejną szansę na uniezależnienie się. Wspierany przez żelaznych lordów i kapitanów. Według arcymaestera Benedicta, nazwa wojny jest nieprawidłowa, gdyż Renly Baratheon został zamordowany, nim Balon Greyjoy ogłosił siebie królem, co oznacza, że teoretycznie nigdy nie było pięciu królów naraz . Wojna Pięciu Królów Wojna w dorzeczu Wojna Pięciu Królów rozpoczęła się jako sprzeczka Catelyn Stark z Tyrionem Lannisterem za domniemaną próbę zabójstwa jej syna Brana . Mimo, że lord Tywin Lannister nie pałał miłością do swojego karlego syna, nie pozwolił na bezkarne zachwianie honoru jego rodziny . Tywin zebrał dwa bataliony w Casterly Rock, w przygotowaniu na inwazję na ziemie Catelyn, dorzecze. Jego dwie armie liczyły sobie dwadzieścia i pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mężów . W odpowiedzi na porwanie swojego młodszego brata, ser Jaime Lannister zaatakował lorda Eddarda Starka i jego towarzyszy na ulicach Królewskiej Przystani. W rezultacie lord Stark stracił swoich osobistych ochroniarzy, a jego noga została poważnie okaleczona . Ser Jaime opuścił stolicę, by udać się do Casterly Rock . Zamiast powrócić do Winterfell, lady Catelyn zabrała Tyriona do swojej siostry, lady Lysy Arryn z Orlego Gniazda . Tyrion został jednak potem uwolniony po zwycięskiej próbie walki, w której Bronn był jego czempionem . Tyrionowi udało się zrekrutować członków klanów górskich, podróżując przez góry księżycowe . Kiedy ser Edmure Tully dowiedział się, że Lannisterowie zbierają ludzi, zażądał wyjaśnienia od lorda Tywina, jednak odpowiedź z Casterly Rock nigdy nie nadeszła. Chorążowie Tullych zostali wezwani do Riverrun, a rody Vance i Piper otrzymali rozkaz ochrony głównego przejścia między dorzeczem i krainami zachodu w Złotym Zębie . Otwarte konflikty rozpoczęły się kiedy lord Tywin wysłał swoje siły pod przywództwem ser Gregora Clegane’a, pod przykrywką powszechnych najemników. Dokonane grabieże wywołały chaos i zmusiły wielu rzecznych lordów do powrotu do własnych zamków, zaniechując zwołanie w Riverrun . Lord Tywin miał nadzieję, że plądrująca grupa zmusi lorda Eddarda do wyruszenia ku dorzeczu, gdzie będzie mógł zostać schwytany i cały konflikt zakończy się zgrabnie . Plany lorda zachodu zostały jednak wcześniej udaremnione - niechcący - przez jego syna, kiedy ser Jaime okaleczył nogę namiestnika i uniemożliwił mu podróż . Dlatego też lord Stark wysłał na dorzecze lorda Berika Dondarriona, który miał powstrzymać ser Gregora w imieniu namiestnika . Niedługo po tym Eddard wyznał Cersei, że zna prawdę o jej dzieciach i dał jej szansę na ucieczkę , z której nie skorzystała. Wtedy też król Robert został śmiertelnie zraniony i wyznaczył lorda Eddarda na lorda regenta do czasu, kiedy jego domniemany syn Joffrey dorośnie . Eddard potajemnie zmienił testament króla, by zamiast o synu, mówił o „prawowitym następcy”, zamierzając rzeczywiście oddać tron prawowitemu następcy, Stannisowi . Jednak jego próba przechwycenia Joffreya skończyła się niepowodzeniem, kiedy został zdradzony przez lorda Petyra Baelisha i wtrącony do lochu . W tym czasie najmłodszy brat Roberta, Renly, uciekł z miasta, by zebrać własną armię . Kiedy wieści o aresztowaniu lorda Eddarda dotarły do Winterfell, Robb Stark zwołał chorążych swojego ojca i wyruszył na południe z pospiesznie zebranym batalionem dwunastu tysięcy mężczyzn , werbując kolejnych w trakcie przemarszu ku dorzeczu . Równocześnie lord Tywin Lannister rozpoczął planowaną inwazję na tereny Tullych. :* Bitwa pod Złotym Zębem. Inwazja Lannisterów rozpoczęła się, kiedy ser Jaime Lannister wyruszył na dorzecze z piętnastoma tysiącami ludzi. Atakując od zachodu w otwierającej wojnę bitwie ser Jaime z łatwością rozbił siły lorda Vance’a i lorda Pipera, mających chronić granice. Lord Vance został zabity, a lord Piper uciekł do Riverrun z Lannisterami deptającymi mu po piętach . :* Bitwa nad Mummer’s Ford. Podczas przeprawy przez Mummer's Ford, lord Beric Dondarrion i jego ludzie wpadli w zasadzkę ser Gregora Clagane’a i lorda Tywina Lannistera. Siły Dondarriona zostały niemal całkowicie wybite; zginęli lord Lothar Mallery, ser Raymun Darry i ser Gladden Wylde oraz większość wojaków Starka . Lord Beric został śmiertelnie raniony . Zwycięski Tywin Lannister zszedł ze złotego traktu i dalej napierał na północ wgłąb dorzecza. Lecz Thoros z Myr i Alyn z Winterfell przeżyli i wraz z pozostałymi ocalałymi zdołali uciec . Beric Dondarrion, zabrany w bezpieczne miejsce przez swojego giermka Edrika , zmarł z odniesionych ran , ale został wskrzeszony przez Thorosa, kiedy ten odprawiał rytuały pogrzebowe na ciele zmarłego lorda . Ocalali kontynuowali swe ataki na siły Lannisterów, napadając na ich posiłki . Dowiedziawszy się, że Joffrey Baratheon nazwał ich wyjętymi spod prawa, Dondarrion i pozostali rozpoczęli działalność jako bractwo bez chorągwi, organizacja przestępcza walcząca z Lannisterami . :* Bitwa pod Riverrun. Po zwycięstwie pod Złotym Zębem, Jaime Lannister wyruszył naprzeciw zebranym siłom lordów dorzecza pod murami Riverrun. Przeważająca siła Lannisterów z łatwością doprowadziła do pogromu swych przeciwników, a ser Edmure Tully i inni zostali wzięci do niewoli. Jednakże lord Tytos Blackwood zdołał uciec wraz z innymi ocalałymi do Riverrun, zmuszając Lannisterów do rozpoczęcia oblężenia zamku . :* Podbój dorzecza. Po pokonaniu Dondarriona, lord Tywin poprowadził swoich ludzi na północny wschód, ku rubinowemu brodowi, podbijając większość terenów wokół Tridentu. Wykorzystując oblężenie Riverrun, Tywin przejął Raventree Hall. Lady Shella Whent poddała Harrenhall przez braki w ludziach. Tymczasem ser Gregor Clegane spalił ziemie Piperów i ziemie Brackenów . Wkrótce Lannisterowie przejęli również Darry . Z rozbitymi armiami, oblężoną siedzibą rodu i dziedzicem w niewoli wojna wydawała się niemal od początku przegrana dla rodu Tully. Mimo że ser Marq Piper i lord Karyl Vance rozpoczęli ataki partyzanckie, a lord Jason Malliser bronił się w swojej warowni w Seagard, jedyna nadzieja mieszkańców dorzecza leżała w siłach północy, które ograniczone były przez zielone widły i drugi batalion Lannisterów pod lordem Tywinem . Nowe konflikty (faza II) |zakończenie = |miejsce = Westeros |konkluzja = Wciąż trwa |strona1 = 20px|link=Tommen Baratheon Młodociany Król ---- 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Król na Murze ---- 20px|link=Euron Greyjoy Król Wysp i Północy ---- Książę Aegon |dowódcy1 = 20px|link=Tommen Baratheon Królowa regentka Cersei Lannister : Lord regent Kevan Lannister† : Ser Jaime Lannister : Ser Daven Lannister : Ser Addam Marbrand : Lord Mace Tyrell : Ser Loras Tyrell : Lord Randyll Tarly : Lord Garlan Tyrell : Lord Roose Bolton : Hother Umber : Lord Walder Frey : Ser Aenys Frey† : Ser Hosteen Frey ---- 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Król Stannis Baratheon : Lord Davos Seaworth : Ser Axell Florent : Ser Richard Horpe : Ser Gilbert Farring : Lord Robin Peasebury : Lord Harwood Fell† : Ser Rolland Storm : Mors Umber : Lord Hugo Wull : Morgan Liddle : Artos Flint ---- 20px|link=Euron Greyjoy Król Euron Greyjoy : Lord kapitan Victarion Greyjoy : Lord Nute the Barber : Lord Andrik : Lord Maron Volmark : Lord Harras Harlaw : Lord Gorold Goodbrother : Lord Waldon Wynch : Lord Germund Botley ---- Król Aegon VI Targaryen : Lord Jon Connington : Kapitan generał Harry Strickland : Ser Tristan Rivers : Ser Laswell Peake : Ser Marq Mandrake |siły1 = 20px|link=Tommen Baratheon Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani : Ród Lannister : Rody zaprzysiężone Królewskiej Przystani : Rody zaprzysiężone Casterly Rock : Rody zaprzysiężone Wysogrodowi : Rody zaprzysiężone Końcowi Burzy : Rody zaprzysiężone dawniej Riverrun, teraz Harrenhal (pod przymusem) : Rody zaprzysiężone dawniej Winterfell, teraz Dreadfort (pod przymusem) ---- 20px|link=Stannis Baratheon Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały : Niektóre z rodów zaprzysiężonych Smoczej Skale i Końcowi Burzy : Północne górskie klany : Ród Mormont : Ród Glover ---- 20px|link=Euron Greyjoy Ród Greyjoy : Rody zaprzysiężone Pyke ---- Złota Kompania }} de:Krieg der Fünf Könige en:War of the Five Kings es:Guerra de los Cinco Reyes fr:Guerre des Cinq Rois pt-br:Guerra dos Cinco Reis ru:Война пяти королей uk:Війна п'яти королів zh:五王之战 Uczta dla wron Kategoria:Wojny